Phanfiction- My Demon's kiss
by rikudbear
Summary: Dan is passed out after fighting vampires. when he wakes up, he'll see that his room mate isn't who he thought he was. M/M You have been warned! Possible KicktheSticks later on. Fluff is all you're going to get, with some mild language, barely any though. R & R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dan Howell, I wake up to a room filled with old yellowed books and my roommate sitting right next to me. I look down at Phil's arms, of course the seals are still there. Of all things why did I have to be paired up to fight vampires with Phil? Just why?

"Are you alright? You've been passed out for three hours now. Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself." Phil says

"Like you're one to talk. You're as pale as those blood-suckers, and you look starving." I retort

"I don't like to go out in the sun and you know that I get annoyed and grouchy when ever I do go outside in the sun." Phil says, trying to prove his point but failing miserably.

"Thanks for helping me prove my point." I say, just to get him looking unconfterable and looking around.

"We should probably go get them. They'll be further ahead of us due to the time you've given them by passing out." Phil says in a joking way with a big smile complimenting his jet-black hair and bright blue eyes on that wonderful face of his.

"Yah yah yah. Lets go get them before... Wait a second. Phil come here." I say, he simply scooted forward.

"What? Is there something on my-", Phil said before I pinned him down and looked a his neck, "What the heck Dan? Why are you looking at my-ah." Phil moaned when I looked over his neck and stroked across it. I took a closer look and realise that he was bitten. By the look of it, it looked like it was 25 years old.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, with sadness and hurt run through me as I continued to look at his bite on his neck.

"Didn't tell you what?", Phil looked at me with complete confusion, "That I had a sensitive neck? Because you found that one out for yourself." He doesn't know about it, no. He doesn't remember. If it was really 25 years old then he would've been three and wouldn't remember it. It's a good thing he has those seals on him though. I pinned him down and moved his hair to get a better look.

"Dan what the hell are you do-", he cuts off as I stroked the bite again, "Ah! Dan stop it." Phil says trying to desperately get me to stop. How cute of a little vampire! Wait fledglings would have to drink blood or they die, and they have to continuously drink bloodto survive. Does Phil know or does he have no memories when he feeds- no eats... drinks? Whatever the point is he should know or have the memories inside him somewhere.

"Hey Phil, what is this on your neck?" I asked trying t get him to remember anything at all.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything being th-", Phil strokes where my hand is and has a shocked expression on his face. His face went to one of shock, to one of pure terror, "This was there, when did I get this? How? ... How come I've never noticed?" Phil pushed me away from him and held his hands over his ears and screamed "NOOOOO!", closing his eyes as tightly as he could, "What are these memories? What are they?!"

I slowly crawl toward him, "Stay back Dan, I-I-I don't want to hurt you." Phil said with tears rolling down his face. It made me want to cry. Fuck! How come when he helps me most of all of my life, I can't do anything to save him now!

"Phil, if you were a bloodsucker, those seals would've killed you by now. You have new-found memories, do you have any memories saying what you are?!" I wispered, trying to figure out what he was.

"A blood-sucker would've been better than this!", Phil screamed, "...I'm a demon! OF ANYTHING I COULD BE... IT HAD TO BE THAT!...Why me?...Why?" Phil said, ending with a wisper, shaking terrified.

Now that makes some more sense, but in order for him to have this body, he'd have to be a very powerfull demon and have to eat souls- acourding to what we humans know anyway.

"Phil, you're still you!", I yelled, "If you're a demon, then you'd have to eat souls and the big seal there would've killed you! You would've killed me by now as well!" Phil just looked at me, with a shocked, tear-stained face.

"No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have killed you, no I wouldn't. Apparently, demons can live off 'eating' the emotions of humans. So no, I wouldn't have to eat souls. Plus, I betrayed all other demons and came to the human world to meet the guy who kept me entertained whenever I did come here, even if he couldn't see me. I slowly realised I started to fall for him, despite being one of the most powerfull and ruthless of all demons. I decided to erase my memories of being a demon and replace it with the memories that I remember knowing. Eventually I met him person, after making many videos on youtube...kind of funny if you ask me. When I erased my memories, I forgot that I fell for **him**." Phil said feeling a little happier judging by the tone of his voice and his face anyway. I hugged him, he is just too cute. Realising what he just said I sat back a bit.

"Who did you wach and fall for?" I asked, with a hint of anger and jelousy rising inside me. Praying Phil didn't notice. Phil smiled.

"If I kept my memories and powers unsealed I would've seen that he fell for me too and still loves me with quite a passion. So much so he's being jealous at himself at the moment. Hopefully he'll notice what I just said.", Phil said having a huge grin on his face, "Also, I wouldn't have been able to send my familiar over to those blood-suckers and catch them."

"You're a grade A butt you know that!" I said, right before I kissed him.


	2. Phil's Memories, He betrays Demons

"Lord Phil, are you going to visit the human world today?" asked my servant Lucas, obviously trying to talk me out of leaving. I sighed inwardly.

"As a matter of fact I am," I drawled, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. "I find a particular human interesting enough to satisfy my boredom." I wished he wouldn't try to tag along.

"My lord, you've been spending increasing amounts of time in the human realm, doting on one individual," he spluttered. "The bloodsuckers are fed up with you, and so is the King!"

"The king can try his best to stop me, but neither you nor PJ have domain over me!" I growled, sounding crosser than I had intended. "Plus, you shouldn't try to stand up against a demon that is the cousin of your precious 'King.' And, despite his merciless demeanor, he also has a human he fancies. But you didn't hear it from me-PJ has the most frightful temper."

"King Pj won't be happy with your actions," warned Lucas, trying at a last-ditch attempt to keep me home.

"Honestly it just puts you and that human in more and more danger!" I calmed down-Lucas had only the best intentions at heart, despite how annoying he could be. I took a deep breath.

"Well, fine," I relented. "I'll just leave my seal on him, marking him as my property. No one would try to fight me for him, especially when it comes to this one. It'll keep him safe from those bloodsuckers." Finally Lucas seemed satisfied. "I guess that'll do for now," he lamented, trotting beside me in an attempt to keep up. "But if I were you, I would also put a few protection spells on him just in case your seal somehow doesn't work. You could also send a familiar to look after him, so you can watch him and do your job at the same time." I sighed yet again. I guess I'll have agree to that for now, if for nothing more than to pacify my worrywort assistant.

"Fine, but when I'm done with my work I want to go see him," I requested. Well, request is a light term for it-demons such as I rarely have the lack of presence to request. "I've been making videos and such with him using an odd virtual plane that the humans call YouTube. Meeting him online and talking to him that way is nice, but I did make plans with him later today. I'll do it then." I planned out loud.

"Well, you may be softer than I expected, to go through so much trouble for one human," observed Lucas. I narrowed my eyes, yet he had the nerve to carry on. "It's very much unlike you, who shows no mercy to anyone, insomuch that not even the King will challenge you. You're getting kinder, but now you have a weakness you should protect it with great caution." Here Lucas laughed a little, which I inwardly grumbled at. "Well come back soon and do your work." Lucas called finally, leaving me alone.

I left for the human world, did as Lucas suggested, and returned. Five days later one of my familiars was beaten, only to find out that it was Lucas who hurt him. I defeated him, gave him to Pj, and left the demon world. I have not returned since…

...should I have?


	3. Reuniting Friends

Dan and I were chasing down the vampires that were pre-caught by my familiars. Anything for the one who was able to get me to turn against my own race, to captivate a demon as high status as I was by attitude and personality alone. I hope he isn't scared of me, I am the same person, same attitude and everything, just a being that feels really uncomfortable in holy places and holy water is bogus it doesn't affect me, crosses just make great accessories for me. Those are all myths for powerful demons like me. It's only the lower level demons that most would call pawns.

"Here we are. We found these vampires, also, this is a normal wolf's bite from back home. That memory just came back…...Let's bring this back to headquarters." I said

"Sure, what emotions do you feed off of?" Dan asked

"The one I'm most likely to eat is unhappiness. Though, I do eat others. Some I used to eat to avoid getting close with anybody, which I thankfully didn't eat that particular emotion." I reply, as we walk into headquarters and there are many glares in our direction.

"Which emotion is that?" Dan asks innocently with the lower lip and the puppy dog eyes. Which is very adorable!

"Love. I can eat it, temporarily lost but is usually back in about 15 minutes. Though it's not as tasty as eating the unhappiness from people's hearts. It makes them happier and more confident and sure of themselves, meanwhile I get a good meal. Though I only ate a few seconds from your emotions, to wake up I guess."

"Really? Though, I have to question why do you barely eat my emotions and when you do it's an emergency?" Dan asked

"Simple, there is a huge change personality, side effects, horrible things I don't want to happen to you." I respond

"LESTER, HOWELL MY OFFICE NOW!" Oh no, we are so screwed! Chris is going to kill us for falling into their trap and bringing me back to a place where most would rather have me dead. Hopefully I'll still be able to work here.

We walk into his office, he has us both sit down in front of him. Everything is eerily silent. The huge kind looking smirk on Chris's face isn't helping matters. He takes in a breath, both of us getting prepared to have a yelling scolding from him.

"Congrats you two! Now I win the bet against PJ!" Chris said in a absolutely cheerful tone.

"What are you talking about? Who's PJ?" Dan asks, then it hits me. No, it can't be the demon king friend of mine!

"Hmm, he's my boyfriend! We made a bet how long it will take you to realize each other's feelings and become official!" Chris said in a delightful tone

"This boyfriend of yours, does he have brown curly hair and bright green- with other colors mixed in really- a little taller than me, constantly doing art projects and general weirdness?" I ask, with a bit of worry in my voice, hoping Chris's boyfriend isn't who I think it is! Chris merely looks at me in complete shock.

"Yeah…..how did you know?" Still shocked, Chris asks me this in barely a whisper.

"Oh, He's a childhood friend of mine. If he is who I think you're describing, I'd say I know a LOT of embarrassing childhood stories to tell you. Though, after what I did, I don't think he'd want to talk to me." I reply, bending the truth, but whatever works.

"What did you do?" Dan asks, curiosity overtaking his emotions to the point it's about the only color I see around him.

"I guess you could say, I saved his life, but I ended up hurting one of his better friends. He misunderstood the situation and blamed me for hurting him for no reason. He was seriously pissed. I don't think he wants to see me again. The better friend I mentioned earlier, almost killed him by assassination with both drugging and stabbing him. I stopped him before the stabbing him part. Though, he didn't understand the situation before he acted and proceeded to kick me out of his house. Oh, he was throwing a small party for his friends at the time. Don't worry, there was someone I already had my sights on. Also, this was the one that added fuel to the flames of my second friend, who instead tried to kill a precious someone. Plus, there is no way I would date a family member so calm yourself, seriously. Jealousy is making the air thick." I explain

Dan's jealousy disappears immediately, "You're family members?" Both ask at the same time.

"Cousins, raised more like best friends or brothers though. Plus, I should let Chris know that before Dan I was a-sexual, now I'm Dan-sexual. Anymore horrible memories you want me to relive?" The room instantly became silent.

"How come he didn't recognize your personality when I told him about you?"

"Simple, I changed for the better when I met Dan. I guess you could say I was bored with everything and everyone. Solving puzzles, problems, some scenarios and cases to keep me from burning the house down with some crazy experiment. Doesn't sound like me now huh?" I stated. Both looking at me in disbelief.

"Ask PJ yourself, he will say the same thing, probably with a look of anger and sad-" I was interrupted as the person I absolutely didn't want to see, walked through the door!

"Phil, is that you? It's been a long time." I freeze up as PJ says that one sentence.

"Well"- I turn around facing PJ, the king of all demons- "It's not like you gave me a choice. You said one or the other, plus my servant was a good friend of yours. I chose humans, not demons and by the looks of it you either chose human or both." Chris and Dan are both getting ready to hold us both back.

"Yes, that's right I chose both and just so you know. I am seriously sorry for what I did back then, though you never told me what happened. Surprisingly enough, your first low ranking servant told me just before he killed himself. He told me to piss off and go find you." King PJ says with a bunch of regret swirling around him. I should probably mention the little flashback of mine is the rosy version, this is what happened when he killed my familiars, he attacked both Dan and King PJ. I took care of both personally.

"Really, so the boring dull low ranking servant of mine said that? Humph, looks like he did do something nice before he died. Also, I chose humans because I want to protect the one who got me to leave that world in the first place. Plus, don't need another person trying to kill him right?" I responded, with a famous death glare of mine.

"You don't need to worry about that, I can just grant him permission into our world and you two can stay there, or just make a contract with him. It can be something simple like that right?" The demon king replies, with the seriousness changing his emotion colors. "Besides, without you, I couldn't make the right decisions and solve cases properly. To the point that the others are furious and want you back. That world wants you back, 100% agree rate. They miss all of your antics and stuff. Plus, the servants miss you the most. You're the one that thought of everyone and made decisions based on the facts. Which not many people can do, trust me I tried. Also, there is your personality, even the detectives missed it. When you left everyone realized just how much you did for everyone. We all regret taking you for granted and especially me for letting you leave in the first place. Will you find it somewhere in your soul to forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you, how about I just put my seal on Dan then we can go. You want to do the same with Chris? I'm seriously burning from the raging jealousy that's emitting from your boyfriend there."

"Look at yours before you complain about mine. Though I will admit it is interesting to see who my cousin has been keeping an eye on for I think 7 years, protecting him to the point nothing else mattered. I do question who can entertain my cousin who finds most of everything dull and boring?"

"Seriously, said the one who has been doing the same to Chris over there. Oh, congrats on finally meeting him by the way."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dan and Chris scream in unison.

"Dan you already know I'm a high ranking demon. Well, here's the bloody king. Seals are something that can claim anything as ours in the demon world and no one else is allowed to mess with it in any sort of way or form. To other demons, you'd be our property, but to us you're our everything." I say

" I have known Phil since we were born, I haven't seen him smile like he does when he looks at Dan. I'm sure MANY people can tell you the same." PJ is now chipping in.

"I'm one of those people, I barely recognized him when I saw him smiling and looking at Dan in such a loving way. If anyone back at the kingdom had seen that, they'd be even more scared and obeying of him than they were before. Seriously, the only time he'd smile like that is if...uhhh… I'm not going to mention that time. It's best you don't know….. Though, I find it fascinating that someone, let alone something has kept the interest of the most powerful demon in the kingdom. He has more demonic power, I have more ruling over power, good system really. Though, let's just hope that no one tries to kill Dan." PJ the looks over at me. "Seriously, people care and respect you just as much as they fear you and you are still very popular today.…..You'll have to make the sacred contract in order for no other demon to harm him. You should know this full well."

"What? A sacred contract, what's that?" Dan asks wanting to know what he's getting into.

"It's known as "the Contract of the Forbidden Lovers". It's a powerful contract that binds our souls together for all eternity. No other demon can touch or harm you in any way shape or form, though you'll also have to live with me for all of eternity. I don't want to push that on you, we have only started dating. Though it would be a great way to protect you, but frankly. I'd much rather use the "Protection Contract", but that'd require something in return and with a high ranking demon like me it'd probably… wait, that's it."

"One, you've only STARTED dating?! That's unheard of, if Phil is interested he'll get whatever he wants when he wants it. Dan, you're the ultimate demon tamer. Two, are you that stupid? Three, do you really want to eat his SOUL?!"

"No. I would be up for the Sacred Contract we were talking about. I have the perfect thing in mind as collateral. For the contract anyway."

"What would that be?" Dan and Chris asked both expecting this to be part of their lives.

"Hey Peej, remember the book that the maid used to read to us? Remember what was used as collateral in that story?" I ask

"OH! THAT'S BRILLIANT! Perfect, we could totally use that as collateral without pissing them off."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"Dan and Chris screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Making out once per day. Better than your souls, emotions, or memories." I replied

"Ok." Dan said

"Ok what?" I asked

"Ok, I'll make the contract with you." Dan replied, I didn't expect him to respond so quickly, then again this is what I love about him. He always finds a way to surprise me.

"You're insane you know that right?" I ask, half mockingly

"What, isn't that one of the greatest things about me? So, how is the Contract made? So, we can finally see what the heck you guys are talking about. I knew Phil was a demon, but I at least got told. Chris over here got left out-" Dan was interrupted as Chris ran over and punched the king. Making him pass out.

"I'm the most powerful demon, and I am scared of you. Though, I can understand why he didn't tell you. You see, we can never lie. If in a compromising position, he wanted to protect you by having you not knowing. You see Dan now knows and he's in on this train wreck too. He hasn't done that for anyone. Not even during that time, no, I will give the same respect as Peej and not mention that. I should tell you this now., he always watched over you since you saved him, and I'm the only one he's ever told about that time. You always took top priority over everyone else for him. I say you're both demon tamers. Able to take a demon's heart, to the point where both of you become that demon's reason for life. Truly frightening, and we wouldn't have it any other way."  
I glare at PJ's knocked out body "Now wake up before I kill you with your own shadow."

PJ immediately wakes up and goes to Chris, giving him a huge hug.

"Chris keep the mean demon away from me!" Pj screamed while hugging Chris and pretending to be scared.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. It got your lazy bum up didn't it?" I asked, and everyone but Pj was laughing, or trying to hold back their laughter.

"Phiiiil you meanie why would you do that?!" PJ asked while blushing.

"Hey, your majesty, you're acting like a little kid again. It's just adding to their laughter. You should just calm down and if anything, stop acting like such a child." I explain

"Said the one who is known for his child-like innocence and absolute cuteness by millions of people, especially compared to me." Dan sarcastically says and PJ has a look of absolute horror on his face. Well, this should all be very interesting...

**YOU CAN SEE THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! IT TOOK FOREVER WRITING AND EDITING THIS! You should be very happy I am posting this today. In all seriousness, I was working on TOO MANY projects at once and so was my editor (Kinners)! I'm sorry for having you wait this long, but it's finally complete! **


	4. Confusing Plotline FINALLY Explained

"Well, we don't have to worry about a seal for Dan. I already put _my_ seal on him." I said nonchalantly.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Dan shrieked-that was really the only word one could use-beginning to investigate his body. He was quite thorough, it was really funny, but I had to tell him.

"Dan stop it," I grumbled with an eye roll. "The seal is on your soul and won't show up on your body. Plus, my memories are weird and only coming back in bits and pieces. Like before when we were in that place with the books, I only remembered PJ's name, but earlier when Chris mentioned PJ, I remembered who he was and my memories with him. I suppose that's just gonna be a bunch of confusion on my part."

"Wait, you don't have all of your memories?" asked PJ. "...well, that would explain the reason why...wait. Earlier, you said you remembered that time. _That_ doesn't make sense. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I mused, wondering if that were actually true. "though I do have to ask why the other demons are afraid of me. It's been bugging me. In my memories, demons would smile but they would stay away as far as they could from me. They fixed me with the oddest look, something with both fear and sadness mixed in. The memories that I've recalled so far, anyway."

"IS ANYONE AT ALL CONCERNED AS TO WHY PHIL PUT A &amp;$#%Y SEAL ON ME _WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!_" Dan hollered. The panic in his voice was palpable. It tasted like fire.

"You were being targeted by other demons for the mere fact that I spent time with you,"  
I began. "I had to protect you, but at the same time I couldn't always be there. So, I put a seal on you. And no, I don't regret it at all. I was protecting you with all I had. I told you that I knew how to protect things that were precious to me. Though I guess you're wondering how you got the scar on your back, aren't you?"

"You...you know how I got it?" Dan asked suspiciously. I hated it when he looked at me like that.

"I just remembered so bear with me, my butler and a castle servant tried to kill both you and Pj. The butler took you and the castle servant tried to kill PJ. I noticed something was wrong and killed the castle servant that was gonna kill PJ and then immediately went to you, trust me that butler got what he deserved for hurting you. I also had a familiar and seals and protection spells put on you. But that bastard broke through them and hurt you. Sorry, but I immediately healed your wound as best as I could at the time and took out the butler. Yeah, that was one crazy day. After that I left the demon world to always protect you as best as I could." I explained, and there was crying by everyone else in the room.

"That's….so...ROMANTIC!" Chris was sniveling, Pj was in tears and Dan had tears falling down his face.

"Did I say something to make you upset Dan?" I asked

"No, you really are a pure kindhearted idiot you know that right?!" Dan said then he realized something, " Phil, did you just say the word bastard?"

Chris stopped sniveling, "OH MY GOD! THE PURE AND INNOCENT PHIL WHO NEVER CUSSES JUST CUSSED! HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Chris yelled in pure shock.

PJ just looked at Chris and Dan as if they were insane, "You mean the demon with the worst mouth of all the demons and humans I know, didn't cuss with you guys around."

Chris, PJ and Dan just looked at each other and then to me to explain.

"What? Did you seriously think I would cuss like I apparently used to without the memories of the reasons why I cussed? Plus, I didn't really like cussing so I just decided that I shouldn't cuss anymore. Plus those guys were truly horrible and despicable, even if they were demons." I replied

Dan ran up to me and hugged me, "It's okay, I understand now. I forgive you. No need to go and remember bad things about the past, seriously we already have cringe attacks, no need to willingly remember that time."

"Alright, we already decided we are going to to the demon world, due to horrible things happening when I left. Let's all go pack our stuff and go, because we can continue this talk when we finally get there." I say, right the protection contract, "At the gate we can hold the ceremony for the contracts. I didn't forget."

"Sounds good for us."

At the gate and after the ceremonies

"I can't believe you just made me do that. Phil, why didn't you tell that was the way to seal the contract." Dan said in a pissed off tone.

"Never said it wasn't." I replied

"I'm with Dan on this one, couldn't you two have told us earlier?" Chris asks

"We would've told you had you asked us, but you didn't ask how the ceremony is pulled off. It's your fault for not asking." PJ said

Dan and Chris just sigh, knowing that we won with that one.

"You couldn't have told us that a burning piece of magic is going to burn our skin saying something in some lost language **and** having half of my soul ripped out from my body isn't very nice."

"We went through the same thing. Though, I did have to undo all of my seals. Pj if you thought I was powerful before, then you might just slap yourself to see if you are dreaming. The amount of power I used before was a mere 2% of it." I say, and everyone just looks at me like I'm insane. "What? I have a bunch of seals on my powers, though you have to remember Dan now has half of my power." Everyone is shocked at that sudden realization. "Don't worry I put seals on Dan's new powers too. Plus I can teach him how to use them later."

"Well let's go." I say as I start walking in and everyone snaps out of their shocked faze and walks in right behind me.


End file.
